Leap of Faith
by Reading Addicted
Summary: A new mutant from the School has landed in the Flock's care. The only problem is she can't speak, can only communicate with Angel, doesn't have a name, and can't bring herself to trust anyone. To make it worse she sleeps fifteen hours a day. She also is the only way for Iggy to get his beloved sight back. How far will Iggy go to get back the very thing he thought he lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately don't own Maximum Ride. I do own my OC (who is the main character) and the plot. Please review and have a lovely day! **

I was running over the sharp, pointy things called rocks. I was running away for my life, for my existence. I couldn't, wouldn't go back to that place. I could hear the Erasers running behind me. Their cat calls only bade me to go faster. If you're asking what an Eraser is, imagine handsome young men, give them wolf DNA and attitude, them let them loose on a two-mile property, and they die six years later.

Oh wait; you don't know what I'm talking about. Let me put it to you gently, they have wolf DNA. They are genetic experiments like me. I escaped the place, called the School. The School is a place where they take human infants who are scientifically engineered with animal DNA, and are tortured for the rest of their lives.

Most of us die in infancy or soon after. The unlucky 'successes 'who don't are tortured, experimented, and held captive for the rest of their lives. Usually those die of experimentation within their teen years. Currently the average life of an experiment who survives infancy is fifteen years old.

Obviously, I'm alive and running. I escaped the School and am now currently running through some sandy place called, I don't know a desert? So now the Erasers are after me. I didn't really think this far ahead. I didn't really plan on getting this far. What spurred this escape are rumors.

According to the whitecoats, there was another group of experiments who escaped, years before me. There were six of them, avian- human hybrids. Apparently they have a very successful efficiency as a group, and they call themselves the Flock. They even broke Subject 10 out of the School, after three of them got captured.

Hopefully they'll accept me into their group. Though that might be a problem if I don't make it out of wherever I am and to a place called Colorado. That reminds me, I'm currently running for my life! Idiot brain of mine. I've been sprinting for the past two miles, leaping over rocks, cacti, and these weird looking animals that look like rocks.

I can hear the Erasers getting closer, and closer. It sounds like they're right behind me; I know that's not true. They're ahead of me.

I braced my self for impact, as the first Eraser popped from behind a crevice of rocks. I slowed down my 20 mph sprint and tried to skid around him. He latched onto my shoulder with his claws. I let out a yelp, as his scalpel sharp claws cut into my skin. I leapt away, and the scarlet red of blood swelled down the torn skin.

'Here, kitty, kitty' he called. I staggered and tried to run. He slashed at me again and recut my already sliced shoulder. It probably looked like the dissected carcass of the squirrel hybrid that died of a heart attack a couple of years ago. Don't ask.

I was doomed; I couldn't fight only run, not even now. I just decided to give in. I sank to my knees, closed my eyes like the coward I was, and waited for the end to come. I was slowly losing consciousness due to blood loss. I felt another red- hot cut on my other shoulder. This was the end.

I sank to my side and briefly opened my eyes. At least I got to see the Endless Expanse before I died. I thought I saw some weird bird shapes, before the world went black.

**Okay so how was that. Please cut the main character some slack. She's never been outside the School, so she doesn't know what most things are called. She doesn't even know what the sky is so she made up a name a while back, the Endless Expanse. Please guess what kind of mutant she is, and it's not avian. Also I'll give you a hint on what her name is. It's four letters and is a genre of music. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tis Reading Addicted here with chapter two! I hope you all liked chapter One. I don't own Maximum Ride or my own dress shop like I want too…. Well here we go!**

"Mrgppphhhh' I purred contentedly. Whatever I was covered in was really soft. If this was what death felt like, maybe it wasn't so bad. It was warm just like I got moved into a cage next to the heater on those few lucky days. Wait a minute…. If I was dead what was this on top of me, and how was it soft?

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a very comfortable looking area. I idiotically stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Then I jolted upright. Where was I?! I wasn't in a cage, but I wasn't outside. To be sure I looked up. I didn't see the familiar gray the top of my cage, or the Endless Expanse. So I wasn't outside.

What was above me was a ceiling made out of plaster. They used plaster in one of my experiments, to see if I could slice through it with my claws. I couldn't claw the whitecoats' hands for weeks. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing my hospital gown. The thing I was wearing cover all of my abdomen and the parts on the sides were coming all the way down to my wrists. I looked underneath it to find some weird egg-shaped thing covering my chest. **(To be blunt, she's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, corduroys, and the appropriate undergarments for a girl. Grow up already!)**

To my surprise, my lacerations were bandaged with gauze and bandages. Whoever fixed me must have taken great care not to hurt me further. I was sitting on this really comfortable thing, with blankets whose colors I didn't know the name of. It was rectangular in shape, like a School operating table. It wasn't cold, and I had no idea what it was called.

It was possible that I had escaped, but last thing I remember I was about to die from a combination of shock and blood loss. So how had I gotten here? Wherever here was. Anyways, _here_ was probably just a trick to get me to open up. I heard the Erasers played these kinds of tricks on attempted escapees. But then again, once you escaped or tried to, you never came back. The whitecoats got a carcass to show everyone, whether it was the escapee or not, to discourage escapes.

Well, there was one way to settle this. I inhaled deeply, smelling for the scent of the School. It totally left me flabbergasted, what this new place smelled like. The School smelled like antiseptic, incinerator's burning dead bodies, and blood. This placed smelled like body odor, something that covered certain whitecoats hands, I think it's called lotion, and food. It smelled kind of nice. It also smelled like farts.

Maybe this place couldn't be too bad. That is if I would be staying. I was leaving. I couldn't trust anybody. I would just end up back in that wretched place, the School. Either way, I wouldn't chance it. This place may smell better, but I wouldn't stay. This place could be even worse, somehow.

I leapt off my bed and tumbled onto the floor. I forgot about the cuts on my shoulders. Instead of taking off with my usual cat skills, I tumbled to the floor like an experiment from exhaustion. I was in a tangle of arms, legs, tail, and blankets with myself.

After disentangling my self from the blankets, I put myself on my hands and knees. I tilted my head, and flicked my ears to hear if I had disturbed anything. Odd, nothing sounded different. I looked around the room, to see the details of it. There wasn't a window, but there was a door. This may be a problem. I can't open windows, or doors. When you're a valued experiment, do you think they would let me go around actually opening doors? Besides, you needed a keycard to open, a door at the School.

But, that won't stop me. I stood up and found my self staring. My legs were covered in some kind of sandy- colored clothing that went down to my ankles. I think the whitecoats called them pants. Yeah that's what they were called. Whoever put these on me had a hole in the back for my tail. That's right I have a yellowish, brownish colored tail, with black stripes near the end. It comes out of my coccyx bone.

Anyways, I walked slowly to the door and opened it. It was the dumbest mistake ever. A weird tolling sound came and some cylinder shaped things banged together really loud! They made a tolling sound. Alarmed, I ran forward, holding my ears, trying to block out the painful noises.

I was running down a hallway, when a door opened ahead of me. A girl who couldn't be more than six said' It's lovely to meet you, I'm Angel.' I would have thought her the most idotic person alive, if she weren't taller than me, and her taller brother hadn't come out. They looked like they were siblings. They both had yellow hair, and their eyes were a lovely shade of the Endless Expanse. Also, they each had a pair of wing on their backs.

I ran full speed ahead into them, or should have. My top speed is twenty mph. Before I ran into them the boy grabbed the girl and pulled them back into their room. I ran smack dab into a wall and promptly fell on my butt. I could hear more doors opening, and before I knew it, someone turned on the lights. It was official, either the best or worst thing had just happened to me. I had been discovered.

**She doesn't know what clothes, because the things the experiments wear at the school are hospital gowns! Also it's pretty easy to guess what she is now. But what type of it is she? Please guess in your review! You know you want to press that six letter button! Have a lovely day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's chapter three! I don't own the Maximum Ride series. The privilege goes to James Patterson. DFTBA (Don't forget to be awesome! Go Nerdfighters everywhere!) Happy Valentine's Day to all and have a lovely day!**

"Well, it looks like the cat woke up." said a deep voice. I stood up nervously and turned around. My jaw dropped open. They were six of them! All of them had wings, yet they seemed to vary in ages and colors. There were three girls and three boys. How had the six of them managed to escape and survive? Unless… Were they the Flock?

"Yes, we're called the Flock!' piped up the smallest one. She was the one I ran into in the hallway earlier! Did she just read my mind? That meant she was the only one I could talk to. Well, that's if I would be staying here. That was a pretty big "if'. 'But I want you to stay, kitty" said the little girl. I hissed in a mix of annoyance and fear.

The tallest of the girls stepped in front of the rest of them. She had brown hair, with blond parts in it also. Her eye color matched her hair. There were also vertical strikes of a weird color in her hair. They were the same color as my gums. She said, snapping me out of my staring trance,' what are you? What's your name?' Are you part of the School"?

Naturally, I didn't respond. I was an experiment just like her. She smelled like a bird- human hybrid. I, on the other hand was a sand cat- human hybrid. Three percent sand cat or the scientific name **Felis Margarita **and 97 percent human. As for a name, I don't have one. Never had the time, will, need, or want for one. It's not like anyone would ever call me it anyway,

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?' said the tall girl demandingly. I looked down and wrapped my tail protectively around my legs. You see, I can't talk. I never learned how. Most of the experiments couldn't; it was a fact of life in a laboratory.

I jumped when I felt a hand grab mine. It was the small girl, the one who could read minds. She was an inch or two taller than me. She said' you really don't know how to talk. You don't have a name either? Well, my name is Angel. I guess we'll just have to pick a name for you.' Unfortunately, my instincts popped in. I clawed her hand, so she would let go. She yet out a cry and quickly withdrew her hand.

The others were either by us, either checking on Angel, or yelling at me. They were way too loud for my ears to handle! Why were they yelling at me, it's not like I drew blood or anything. My claws were made to dig into sand and rocks, not slice into people. The tallest girl yelled something about order, and they all settled down. So it seems she was the head of the lab here.

The tallest girl came over to me and held out her hand. I flinched, expecting to be slapped. Whenever one of the whitecoats hit us, it was with their hands. But, if she noticed she ignored it, as if it were normal. I stared at it confusedly. The smallest boy said' It's called a handshake, you dunce'. Oh, so was I supposed to shake her hand?

Awkwardly, she dropped her hand. 'Look I'm sorry. It seems we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Max, leader of the Flock, which are all of these guys. We're like you, escaped experiments.' she said. She continued' we're not going to hurt you. We're just like you. We may not be cat- hybrids, but we escaped the school just like you did.' At this point Angel interrupted' she's three percent sand cat Max, not just a regular house cat. Oh, and I'm sorry I touched you. Of course you don't like it.'

'Yeah, what Angel said. I'm going to have to ask you to stay the night. Would that be alright with you? You could share a room with Angel; she might be about your age. We can do introductions and stuff in the morning. By the way, what's your name, and how old are you?' Stupid muteness, it made communicating so difficult!

I was somewhere around the age of fourteen, maybe a bit younger. Unfortunately, I was very tiny due to altered genetics, and severe malnutrition. I hadn't graduated to a large cage yet, when I was in the lab. When I was last measured by the whitecoats, I was four feet and seven inches tall. If only I knew what that meant, I might be embarrassed. I was also naturally nocturnal, but the whitecoats had brutally trained me to sleep at night

Of course not saying anything added much more tension to the air. I couldn't find the skills to say anything. It just wasn't in my skills. Thankfully, a mind-reading Angel saved the day. She told them' um, she's about 13 or 14, Max. And she's nocturnal, but she'll sleep at night. Just please don't hit her, like the whitecoats did." This thoroughly shocked and embarrassed Max, leaving her a bit speechless. She quickly recovered. 'Well I want to sleep in my bed tonight, but I guess she can use it.'

I took that as an invitation and I walked back to the room I came from, curled up onto the bed, and listened to the Flock talk about me. Oh, the joys of having cat ears. 'Well, that was interesting' said the deep voice I had first heard. 'Let's cut to the chase guys, should we let her stay or kick her out.' said Max.

It seemed to be a few moments before anyone spoke their decision. Angel was the first to speak' She'll be a great friend; we just have to teach her stuff. We also need to give her time to adjust, have a little empathy guys!' The smallest boy said' She can't speak, she clawed my sister, and she doesn't even know what a handshake is. I say no way in heck.'

A high- pitched voice said their bit next' I think it'll be really cool to have a girl about my age, maybe. I'll teach her everything. I'll dress her up in cool outfits, talk to her about boys, and everything I want to.' This voice was cut off by a boy's, the one who first called me a cat' What harm can it do? Though Nudge, I doubt she even knows what fashion is.' The last voice said 'I guess, as long as she doesn't scratch up the furniture.'

They all laughed at that. Max said' So, I guess we let her stay with us, at least for awhile. But all of us will have to teach her stuff, whether we want to or not. This includes everyone. We've hade a hectic night, so let's go back to sleep.' They may have said more, but I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is Reading Addicted! I don't own the Maximum Ride series! Thank you to those who take their time out of their day and review. Every time I read a review I am reminded of human kindness, and how much some people need it. Have a lovely day!**

'Mroww' I mewed, arching my spine in an arch. I was stretching on the floor, reminding myself not to get close to these people. They may be mutants, and escapees like me, but that doesn't give me a reason to trust them. I realize some of you may be saying that they saved my life, but so did Subject 4O1KX8L. Sorry, story for another time.

I stood up and braced myself for the pop. I have a more flexible spine than humans. This allows me to bend in more shapes, run faster, and jumping. However, it lacks the proper joints. So that means whenever I curl up into a ball, my bones rub against each other. The whitecoats tested this by, letting me loose in a maze, and seeing the ways I would take to escape. Does that make sense to you? It doesn't to me, other than measuring how fast I could run when I was electrocuted.

Speaking of escaping, someone was coming down the hallway. The footsteps stopped outside my door. A knocking sound echoed through the door. Realizing I couldn't give permission, the person walked right in. It was a boy. He stood there with a bored expression on his face. He was Angel's brother!

He had yellow hair, and eyes the color of the Endless Expanse. He was wearing a piece of clothing that covered his entire torso. It had a weird design on it, a something with five points. It was infuriating, not knowing the words to so many things. He looked at me with annoyance, as if I were a struggling experiment that hadn't learned its lesson.

He said, in an angry tone, 'Well, are you coming or what? I'm not going to hold your hand." Come to what? I tilted my head in confusion. He said, even more annoyed at me. 'It's almost breakfast time, you idiot. You don't even know what that is, do you?' I bristled, the hair on my tail and ears standing up and slightly moving.

I stood up and walked through the door. Secretly, I was glad he had opened the door. I flicked my ears, slowly turning them. The sound of talking and clinking metal was coming from the end of the hall, and then to the left. I followed the sounds, and I was just about to find it when the boy shoved past me.

I hit the wall with a thud. Instead of apologizing, he turned around and said' you need too watch where your going, idiot.' He continued on and took another right until he came along to another door. He opened it and walked in. It was the room where all the bird kids seemed to be having breakfast. What was breakfast anyway? Who cared, it looked like that boy was out for my skin.

I brushed myself off and carried on towards the door. I reached it, only to find it shut. That evil little boy was sadistic just like the whitecoats. How did I open it? This was certainly a problem. I was about to wander off when the door opened. I stepped back to find looking at Angel. She held the door open and said' Come on in. Iggy just brought out the waffles.'

All conversation stopped as I looked in. They were all staring at me. They had reason to. I had fully working cat ears and a tail. I was nervous. I stepped over the barrier and entered into where they were having this thing called' breakfast.' Angel sat down in a chair. The only available one was next to Max. I took it.

I gulped, and wondered if breakfast involved drinking weird chemicals, like I usually did at the School in the morning. I heard a laugh coming from Angel. It was a soft, pretty sound. It was so unlike the cruel chuckles that I had often heard from the whitecoats. She said' breakfast is what you eat in the morning, silly'. I looked down red-faced. Next to me, Max asked' what are you supposed to be eating? We can do some research on the diets of sand cats later, but what would you prefer now?"

Bread. They fed plenty of that to us in the lab. It tasted terrible to me, but I could eat it. There was some on the table, near me. I reached for it, but a hand smacked mine and picked it up before I could. I quickly withdrew my hand, and hid it under my tail. The one who had smacked was the evil little boy. I expected someone to hit him or hit me for making him angry.

Angel said' Gazzy, she wanted that bread! Just, because you're jealous of all the attention she's getting, that isn't a reason for you to act like a jerk. 'Yeah Gazzy, Angel's right you are acting like a jerk to her.' said a high- pitched voice. I looked over to find myself staring at a girl. She was a few inches shorter than Max. Hey eyes, skin, and hair were dark brown in color.

She turned t me and said' hi, my name is Nudge! I hope we can be best friends! You look like your seven, but Angle said you were around thirteen. That makes you way closer to my age than Angel's age. Though Max is fourteen, so you might be more comfortable around her... Oh' I hope you'll be my friend first-'

She was interrupted by Max saying' please shut up Nudge. Anyways, let me make the official introductions. I'm Max. The girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Angel. She reads minds as you've figured out. Her boy who is being a jerk is her brother, Gazzy. Don't breathe in his farts. Over there is Nudge, by far the most talkative. Don't let that bother you' she paused as if considering something. "We have two more people here. There both boys and they're my age, 14 years old. Iggy's in the kitchen, so you'll meet him later. And who knows where Fang is. '

"Speaking of names do you have one? I know you can't talk, but could you nod or shake your head for yes or no? I shook my head no. 'Well then that might be a problem. We can't just call you she or cat all the time. How about you think of something you like and we can make a name out of it' "Saxophone music' I immediately thought. You may be wondering she knows what a saxophone is, but she can't open a door? 'She says saxophone music, Max.' said Angel.

"Well, I'll think of something.' said Max. Nudge interrupted saying. 'I like the name Charlotte Dupree. Or Rosemary! Do you like those?' I shook my head for no.

'We'll get back to that later. Do you even plan to stay? We'll gladly have you around, and we'll protect you from the Erasers and School. I promise' I considered her words. She seemed kind, and she appeared to be telling the truth. It was obvious this place was better than the School. But I found it so hard to trust again after last time. I nodded my head. In my own way over time, maybe I would learn to trust again with these people to help me.

I decided on whether or not to nod my head. I wanted so badly to say it out loud, but Angel said it for me. She said' She says she'll stay Max. Yay! Now we can have a new friend!" Max smiled and said' we're glad to have you." Nudge started to say something, but Gazzy beat her to it. He yelled' Oh come on! She isn't anything like us. Iggy and Angel won't stop talking about her. Aren't the six of us together enough? We don't need a cat freak like that with us!" He stopped probably realizing I had run out of the room in shame and embarrassment.

**Looks like Gazzy is jealous of the attention she's getting. The name of our heroine will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, this is Reading Addicted! I don't own the Maximum Ride series! Tomorrow I go back to school, so I may not be able to update everyday. But, I will update as often as possible. Have a lovely day!**

After running through the long hallway and taking a left, I stopped and caught my breath. That probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done. But I had never been hated by someone before. I mean the Erasers thought we were there playthings, but they knew not to kill us unless they were instructed to. The whitecoats thought we were valuable experiments, but they still treated us cruelly. The other experiments just ignored me. Except for one…..

Shaking my head back into reality, I decided to follow the smell of food. I still hadn't had anything to eat. The last time I had eaten, was at the School. I heard the others calling me. I was to… what was the word for this feeling? It felt like if I saw them they'd laugh at me, so I didn't want them to see me. Oh, dang it! Why couldn't I just have been born normal!

I decided to ignore the girl members of the Flock and followed the scent of food. Max had said that there were two more members of the Flock. There names were Fang and Iggy. I tried to remember what they said about them. Apparently Iggy was in something called a kitchen.

I was following my nose when I came across the source of the familiar scent of meat. Apparently a kitchen was the place where they cooked food. There was someone in there, a boy. He was bent over a plate, and he looked up towards me. He looked confused, as if he couldn't see who was there. He said 'is that you Angel? Is Jazz awake yet?'

Jazz, who was Jazz? Was he like their pet dog or something? I tilted my head in confusion. This boy was really tall, even taller then Max. He seemed to be over six feet tall! He towered over my 4'7 height. He had pale skin, like milk, and reddish yellow hair. His eyes were a paler shade than Angel's. Max had called them blue. I liked that name for the color of the Endless Expanse.

I snapped back to reality when he started walking towards me. He was looking in my general direction, but he wasn't looking right at me. It was disconcerting. "Uh, are you the girl we rescued from the desert outside the School?" I nodded my head yes, and stopped when I realized he couldn't see me. He was blind. 'Oh, Angel said you couldn't speak. I'm Iggy, the blind guy.' He stuck out his hand two feet to my left.

I Reached over and shook it gingerly. He smiled for some reason. 'Well, I can talk plenty for both of us. You know, you gave us quite a fright last night. I mean, we've never met another escaped experiment so we weren't quite sure what to do with you.' My stomach interrupted us by growling like an angry Eraser.

He said' you're hungry right? Well, I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a bunch of everything. I'll show you, come on.' He gently reached for my hand. I let him take it, so he could show me it. He held it loosely, as if he expected me to me to slip my hand away. He guided me deeper into the kitchen where I was hit by the wondrous smell and sight of dead animals. I let out a purr of happiness.

Iggy looked pleasantly surprised. He pulled me towards the meats, and picked up a plate of something. It was a reddish color, there were five, and they were in strips. He held it out to me and said "How about you try this? It's called bacon.' I hesitantly picked up one and sniffed it. It smelled like the most wonderful thing in the universe, this bacon. I stuck it in my mouth and chewed, reaching a state of bliss. It was like my first time seeing the Endless Expanse. I quickly devoured it and ate the next one and the next one until they were all gone.

"Well, it sounds like somebody likes my cooking.' said Iggy with a chuckle. I did like his cooking. I couldn't say my appreciation, so I purred instead. Iggy seemed a bit confused" You can't speak, but you can purr. Well, that makes sense. You're part sand cat, which is a feline, so of course you purr. So, to purr you must have vocal cords." I wished I could explain to him that I simply didn't know _how _to speak. It was a mental block not a physical one.

'Oh, yeah that reminds me. I was thinking about how Angel said you didn't have a name. I came up with one, if that's all right. Could you purr again if you like it or tap me with your tail if you don't?' A name? Did I really need one? I guess it be better than being called Subject 09FG674 like they did at the School. Obviously I couldn't respond so he just said it anyway. He said' I think a good name would be Jazz. Well, do you like it?'

I thought about it. I didn't know any other names except the Flock's, and I didn't want to copy. So I purred my approval. Iggy smiled broadly and I allowed myself a small grin. Jazz, I liked that name. It marked a new beginning for me. A new life, a chance for something called friendship. Maybe I could learned to trust again, with the Flock's help.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Reading Addicted here! School was surprisingly mediocre, which is WAY better than usual. I don't own the Maximum Ride series. Have a lovely day!**

"So, what else should you eat? Oops, I forgot you can't speak. That's a whack for me" he said. At least he had the nerve to look um… What was the word for it? It looked the way I felt earlier, like I wanted to crawl in a hole. I let out a little growl of frustration.

Iggy looked a bit startled. 'What are you growling at me for? I'm sorry if I offended you, Jazz.' 'It's probably because she can't communicate with you' said a new voice. I whirled around to see a boy towering over me. When did he get here? He walked so quietly, even I hadn't heard him. He seemed to be the same height as Iggy. He had long black hair, a light shade of brown skin and dark colored eyes. You could barely tell the difference between his pupil and cornea, which were staring right at me. He reminded me of Subject 401IKX8L.

He said in a monotone voice" What are you staring at, cat?" I stared at him as if he were stupid. He stared right back. 'Uh, Fang two things I'd like to point out here. One, her name is not cat, it's Jazz. Two, she can't talk.' He shrugged in a deadpan voice,' There's a difference between can't talk, and not knowing how to talk."

He said this so emotionlessly, it was creepy. Iggy stepped in between us, before I started bristling. He said rather' Fang, this is Jazz. Jazz, this is Fang. Don't let his silence scare you. He just doesn't talk much' I nodded and twitched my ears. I do this every so often, just to get a better sense of my surroundings.

At first I didn't hear anything. Then there was a constant _bat-bat-bat _sound. It sounded like... I'm not sure. I just couldn't find the words for it. Neither of the boys seemed to hear it. So, I decided to ignore it. Iggy said' is there anything you want Fang?" Fang nodded.

Apparently, this was the usual way he responded. Iggy sighed and said' would you care to share with the class, Fang?" Fang gave a little half smile, whereas I was confused. What was a class? Oh, well. Fang said" Max called a meeting for everyone in the dining room." 'What are we meeting for?" asked Iggy. Fang just shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

'I wish he wouldn't be like that. Don't take it personally Jazz. Whenever he meets someone new, he acts cold and is suspicious towards them. He only lets a few into his heart. The first he let in was Max.' Iggy said with a tinge of melancholy. "But enough about that, we have a meeting to go to. To the dining room, Jazz!"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the dining hall. He held on tighter than he did last time, as if he were surer of himself. The dining room was where I had met the others at breakfast. The plates were still in there, but the food was gone. Iggy went in first, and I followed. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. The boy who I thought was dead.

But he was there all right, leaning against the wall. Well, duct taped to the wall may, be more accurate. Max looked seriously angry, like the chimpanzee- dog experiment that had somehow break down five doors and cause the death of four Erasers. Nudge had the roll of the familiar blue stuff in her hands, handing pieces to Gazzy. Gazzy was carefully putting the long strips over his body.

Subject 401KX8L was in the same house as me. Duct taped to the wall, staring at me. He was all dressed in black now, unlike his hospital gown from when he flew away. It matched his hair, and his eyes. He looked like the clone of Fang. Max turned to look at me and said' Care to explain this, Jazz?" Of course Subject 401KX8L just had to open his stupid mouth and say, 'She doesn't speak, unlike me of course. Come on, Jazz now is it? Would you all please listen to me, and get me out of this freaking cocoon?" That's when I slowly walked forward. Iggy said' Um, do you know this guy Jazz?' And that's when I reached over and slapped my ex-best friend right in the face, like I had to for the past year. Ever since he left me behind when he escaped, I had wanted to do that. And you know what? It felt great.

**Looks like someone from her past has showed up. Not good. So how do you like her name? Oh yeah, she doesn't know what certain feelings are called, like embarrassment. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Extra, extra read all about it! Reading Addicted here! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've had a really busy week. Curse you school! I don't own the Maximum Ride series or** **an astrolabe. Have a lovely day!**

Everyone looked shocked that I had slapped Subject 401KX8L. What, he deserved it and worse. Iggy said" What the heck happened and who just got slapped?' He looked generally flipped out. It must stink to be blind, but at least he could talk. Max said" This guy just showed up at the front door, and invited himself in. So we attacked him and now he's duck taped to the wall. Oh, Jazz slapped him. It seems that they know each other.' She glanced at me suspiciously.

Angel said' Max, they're not working together to capture us. This guy's name is Alexander. He's here to see Jazz. They were friends at the School.' "If I may interrupt you two lovely ladies, I'd like to be un-duct taped, if you don't mind.' Subject, no _Alexander_, as he now calls himself said, Max retorted" Just who do you think you are? We don't want you, and we don't trust you. Did you seriously think you could show up here uninvited, and waltz right in to do whatever you like?"

Alexander had the grace to look red-faced. What was the word for that emotion? Angel pitched with" Jazz, the feeling is called embarrassment. And you're really stupid Alexander, if you think you could get Jazz to come with you after what you did!" Subject 408KX8L AKA Alexander seemed to finally catch on that Angel was a mind reader with no sense of self-restraint.

Iggy said" Jazz is not going anywhere; she wants to stay with us. Right, Jazz?" Hesitantly, I nodded. Then, I remembered he couldn't see and told Angel to tell Iggy I had said yes. Angel said' She wants to stay with us. She won't go anywhere with that douche bag Alexander.' Oddly, Iggy seemed relieved. Did he actually want me to be here? "No" shouted Gazzy "I don't want her to stay! She can go with this Alexander guy. They already know each other. Let's send them on there merry way."

'Gazzy, shut up. You should be friendlier to Jazz.' Nudge said, smiling at me. I smiled back, careful not to show my teeth. With a grunt of frustration, Gazzy ran out of the room. "Gazzy, wait' cried Iggy, quickly following him. "What's up with him?" asked Alexander, his eyes following them out the door.

Angel looked anxiously at the doorway, sensing her brother's thoughts. She said' He's really jealous of Jazz. He's used to being the center of attention. Now, the spotlight is on Jazz and he feels threatened. So until he gets over his jealousy, he'll hate Jazz." Max interrupted by saying" That story is really touching Angel, but will you please read his mind and tell us why he's here?"

'I'll tell you that myself" said Alexander, as prideful as ever' If you'll get me off of the wall of course." Somehow, he even flipped his hair for good measure. Max just looked at him like the idiot he was. 'As, I was saying he's here to take Jazz with him." Max shot a glance over at me. 'Well why doesn't she want to go with him, if they were friends?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because he left her there, at the School' said Fang. I nearly shot three feet up in the air. That guy really knows how to sneak up on someone. But how did he know Alexander had left me at the School when he had escaped? Fang walked over to Alexander and seemed to examine his physical features. They both had the same attitude. They were both like a cat; curious, but extremely wary and cautious.

Nudge said' Wow, it's like looking at two Fangs. What if they're clones? Then we'd have two Fangs. Maybe they're twins or brothers and then we'd have another pair of siblings. But then we could never tell them apart and if one ever went away, we might confuse them. Then we'd-"Her rant was finished when Max clapped a hand gently over her mouth and shushed her.

Alexander said" Would you stop staring at me like a zoo exhibit? What kind of name is Fang anyway? Do you make it a habit to bite people?' Fang just glared at him for a brief second and quicker than a snake, grabbed his ear and looked behind it. Max said, confused thoroughly" Fang, what are you doing?" 'Checking" he said in a monotone voice.

'Ow!' shouted Alexander" Would you go of my ear? I'll even say pretty please." Just like him, Alexander didn't know when to shut up. Fang's eyes minisculely narrowed, as if he had pinpointed something. He let go of Alexander's ear as quickly as he had snatched it up.

They stared at each other and something seemed to click between the two. I couldn't tell what, but Angel seemed thoroughly horrified. She shouted' this guy's your clone!" Max shouted' what, another clone we have to deal with?" Fang looked a bit surprised that he had a clone.

"Are you here to kill Fang?" Angel asked Alexander just looked at them with a smirk on his face' No, I'm not her to kill anyone. I'm here to tell you how you can get back your blind friend's sight." he stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reading Addicted here! I am so sorry! I forgot to press the complete button! Yes, I have completed it. There will be a sequel up in the next month or two. Please wait, I am under a loot of stress right now. My dad is getting a job 3 and a half hour away. So that'll be hard to deal with. See you soon. Please check out my other stories and wait for the sequel (which is part of a trilogy) to come. Have a lovely day!**


End file.
